


Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Non-hero, DCU Big Bang, M/M, Non-Hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently-divorced Bruce Wayne is feeling lonely in his Manor, so when the Flying Graysons tell him that their son is planning on going to college in Gotham, Bruce thinks this could be the thing that solves his problems.  As it happens, he and Dick already enjoy each other's company, so it seems ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the DCU Big Bang. This was quite the challenge, but I think I’m pretty happy with the result. I’m definitely going to come back to this ‘verse at some point, after a bit of a break, though. XD
> 
> BEFORE YOU START: Check out this amazing art of the ending scene from my fanworker, [St00pz](http://st00pz.tumblr.com/post/101155529937/a-piece-for-dcu-bang-with-fleetsparrows-fic-d)

Wayne Manor was big. In fact, it was _too_ big.

It was something he had only been peripherally aware of after the death of his parents, when the household that had grown so large with the addition of his wife and son was so dramatically reduced. Now, after his divorce, the manor seemed like an abandoned cathedral, looming, hollow, and empty, save for himself and the family butler, Alfred.

If he had to admit it, the way he did only in the dark of late night, he was lonely for company closer to his own age. Alfred was nice to have around, but his conversations carried too much of a parental tone for what Bruce desired. Bruce needed companionship more than parties and nights out could provide him, something closer to the level of interaction he had become accustomed to during his marriage.

He needed a live-in tenant.

It was this need, this desire, that had made Bruce put aside his company’s work and start preparing an advertisement for the Gotham Gazette.

"Is this wise, sir?" Alfred asked, looking over his shoulder as he set out Bruce’s coffee. "If I may, I hardly think anyone’s going to believe Bruce Wayne put an ad for a tenant in the personals."

"You never know," Bruce said, as he retyped a sentence for the third time, the keys nearly drowning out his words. "I want this to reach anyone who needs it."

"And are you planning on taking ‘anyone’?"

Bruce frowned. "No. Once I see there’s interest, I’ll look into them." He glanced up at the butler. "I _do_ have some good ideas, Alfred."

"Of course you do, sir. But you do tend to get... wrapped up in things." His small advice given, Alfred made a short bow and collected his tray. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No. Thank you, Alfred." Once the door was shut and he was alone again, Bruce sighed and slumped back in his chair.

He honestly wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. This kind of thing, looking for someone to live in his home with no romantic attachment, was all very new to him. Where did one even search for a... roommate?

He ran a hand through his hair and yanked the paper from the typewriter, crumpling it into a ball. He’d try again later. Right now, he needed a break.

He picked up the coffee Alfred had left, accidentally knocking a small flyer into his lap. A smile appeared on Bruce’s face instantly as he picked it up. He had been going to see Haly’s Circus since he was a kid. He made it a point, even when things got busy, that he would always go to the performances when the circus came to Gotham.

_‘Haly’s Circus! One weekend only! Final tour of the Three Flying Graysons! Come celebrate with us!’_

Bruce frowned. He didn’t remember hearing anything about the Graysons retiring, even in their letters. It worried him.

Twelve years ago, Bruce had stopped the attempted murder of the Graysons, warning them just barely in the nick of time. They only saw each other a few times out of the year now, whenever the circus came to Gotham, but they had helped him through the deaths of his parents, had celebrated his marriage and the birth of his son, and comforted him during his long divorce. They had become a constant in Bruce’s life, one he honestly couldn’t conceive of being without. It didn’t seem right to think of them ending their performances.

For them to not come back and see him.

He harrumphed at himself. That was his possessive jealousy cropping up again. Leslie had talked to him about those tendencies.

He set the flyer on the desk and finished his coffee. He had to clear his weekend. If this was their final tour, he was going to spend as much time with them as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The circus was bustling when he arrived, just as it was every time it came to Gotham. The amount of work that went into it still boggled him. It wasn’t that Bruce was unfamiliar with work, as if Wayne Enterprises wasn’t hectic on a good day. This kind of life, however, was just as fantastic to him as it was when the big top was up and running. The circus setting up looked like chaos, and it was only because of how long he had been coming to see it set up that he knew how organized it was. There were half a dozen languages being shouted at once, huge rigging equipment being unloaded and laid out, and dust flying everywhere.

In spite of it all, the place felt almost serene. Everyone here had their job and knew where they were supposed to be– most of them could probably do it in their sleep– and even something that should be an interruption, like his presence, didn’t seem to faze the workers in the slightest. A few even called out hellos to him, pointing him in the direction of the Graysons’ trailer. With a quick response and a nod of thanks, Bruce made his way towards the back of the grounds to find the Graysons.

The solid door of the trailer was open, along with all of the windows, letting the early afternoon breeze flow through the screens. Someone was humming an upbeat tune, switching easily as he sang between English and a language Bruce didn’t recognize. But he did recognize the singer.

"Dick!" Bruce called out, pounding on the side of the trailer next to the door. "It’s Bruce!"

The humming stopped and the momentary silence was filled by the sound of things falling before Dick suddenly appeared at the door, smiling so wide it looked like his face would split.

"Bruce! I’m so glad you’re here!" He pushed open the screen door, bounding down a step to hug Bruce at his level. Bruce hugged him tightly, patting Dick’s back.

"How could I not show up?" He released Dick– although it still took a moment before Dick did the same for him– and looked him over with concern. "I saw the announcement. Are you alright?"

Dick nodded. "Come inside. I’ve got big news. Let me call for Mom and Dad."

He hopped off the steps so Bruce could climb in, and yelled for anyone who could hear to pass the message that the Graysons were needed back home. That done, Dick returned to the trailer, moving about the small space with a gracefulness that Bruce had only seen from the Grayson family.

"Make yourself comfortable," Dick said, as if Bruce hadn’t already taken a seat on the small couch in the trailer. Dick climbed onto it beside him, folding his legs under himself as he smiled at Bruce. "I promise it’s nothing bad. It’s just gonna be a new experience."

"I can’t wait to hear about it," Bruce said. “I was afraid something had happened to make you quit.”

He was about to ask him for more detail when the Graysons arrived, full of smiles and cheerful greetings.

"He’s been talking about seeing you all year," Mary said, once they were all settled and seated again. "I’ve never seen him so excited to come to Gotham."

"I don’t think anyone’s ever been so excited to come to Gotham," John said, earning him a half-whined, "Dad!" from Dick.

"So, what is this big news?" Bruce asked. "I’ve been half mad with worry since I read the announcement.."

Dick grinned at his parents before turning back to Bruce. "Well, I decided it was time I try going to college, so I applied to a couple of places and I got accepted!"

"That’s wonderful!" Bruce exclaimed. "Where to?"

"Gotham U and Hudson, but I’m not sure which one I should go to. I wanted to see you and ask your opinion."

"They’re both excellent schools," Bruce said, his voice trailing off unconsciously as he thought. Hudson was fairly far away, but Gotham University was just inside the city, very easy to get to from the Manor. "Where are you planning on staying?"

Dick shrugged. "That depends on where I go, I guess."

Some part of Bruce had a sudden urge to make up terrible things about Hudson that would make Dick choose Gotham. It was only after Bruce had cleared his throat to snap himself out of his thoughts that he realized why it had come to him in the first place.

He wanted Dick to live with him.

"Well, I don’t want you to think that I’m pressuring you to choose Gotham over the other," he said, looking away even as Dick watched him attentively. "I’d be more than happy to pay for your college, Dick, no matter where you want to go."

"Oh, we couldn’t!" John and Dick said over each other, looking similarly shocked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Of course, we could. That’s a very generous offer, Bruce."

Bruce chuckled bashfully. "It’s nothing. It’s the least I can do for all you’ve done for me." Dick smiled and it spurred Bruce on to continuing, "But I’d also like to offer that, if you _do_ decide on Gotham, you’re more than welcome to stay in the Manor. There’s plenty of room. You can have your own wing, you could have guests over. You wouldn’t be a bother."

He’d never thought of himself as the rambling type, but there was a deep insistence within him, a sudden knot forming in his gut, that Dick just _had_ to say yes and stay with him. The thought of the brightness that was Dick Grayson filling the newly empty and dark places of his home was nearly intoxicating. He might make a fool of himself, but if it meant having companionship again, Bruce would be willing to walk over hot coals for it.

Dick glanced back at his parents, and then to Bruce. "You mean it? You wouldn’t mind if I moved in?"

Bruce shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything just yet.

The faintest hint of a frown crossed Dick’s face. "You’re offering me so much, Bruce. I feel like I’d be taking advantage of you."

Bruce shook his head again, eager to wipe away the concern from Dick’s features, but unsure of the right words to use. After a moment, he said, "I want to help you any way I can, Dick."

Dick smiled wide. "Then I’ll take it!" He threw his arms around Bruce and hugged him tightly. "I can’t thank you enough, Bruce."

Bruce patted his back. "You’re welcome, Dick." He stole a glance at the Graysons, wondering if he looked as awkward as he felt in the hug, but John just reached out and patted his arm in thanks.

When Dick finally let go, Bruce sat back to make a little more space between them. "When do you start school?"

"September, so... three months? I should be able to finish out the biggest shows of the tour, though, so that’s nice." He grinned. "I’m gonna cry at my last show, I know it."

“You get it honestly from the Grayson side,” John said. “We’re perpetual joyful criers.”

Dick turned back to Bruce. “Gosh, you really mean I can live in the Manor. Wow!”

“I don’t use up all the room anyway. It is an awfully big house.”

Dick gently headbutted Bruce’s shoulder. “You’re the utmost.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three months, Bruce followed the circus, trying to take in as many of the family’s performances as he could. Every day the Graysons performed, Bruce would take his private jet to the city they were in. From work in Gotham to the glorious sights and sounds of Haly’s circus, Bruce made sure he never missed a show.

Dick’s final performance was as stunning as ever, perhaps even more so. All three of the Flying Graysons seemed brighter during their act. If Bruce hadn’t known better, he would have said they had actually flown. He greeted them after the show, but excused himself from their offer to stay for dinner. That celebration should be with Dick’s circus family alone, Bruce thought. In truth, Bruce felt a bit guilty about the fact that Dick would be living with him now. It was as though he was stealing the boy away.

The next morning, Bruce returned to the circus with a veritable fleet of moving trucks "just in case." Although it definitely was overkill for the few possessions Dick was bringing with him to the Manor, it did make moving everything to Bruce’s jet easier. After the flight back to Gotham, a quick tour of the Manor with the three Graysons, and a final farewell lunch, the Graysons returned to the plane to rejoin the circus and finish off the rest of their circuit.

Now it was time for Dick to settle into his new home.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway to Dick’s bedroom.

Dick poked his head out from the closet and smiled. "You can come in, you know. It’s your house."

Bruce chuckled and walked in, surveilling the room for any potentially missed problems. "It’s the sunniest bedroom in the house. I thought you might like that. You’ve always said you like the sun."

"I do! And I noticed. It’s a very cheerful room."

After a few moments, Dick emerged from the closet, all his things put away. He looked around the room much the way Bruce had earlier, then spun around, collapsing backwards on the bed.

"You know, I’ve never been in a room this big. I mean, look at that ceiling." He threw both his arms up to point at it, smiling once they flopped back down. "I bet I can touch that."

Bruce followed his gaze. "Ah, I don’t know if I’d–."

Dick rolled backwards over himself to stand on the bed and stretch up.

"They’re ten-foot ceilings, Dick."

Dick grinned. "That just means it’s a challenge."

He crouched low, wiggling his hips slightly before springing up, his palms flat above him. His first attempt didn’t work. Neither did his second, although he was _so close_. On the third jump, however, his hands hit the ceiling with a satisfyingly loud smack.

Laughing, Dick dropped back, flopping back hard on the bed. "Awesome!"

Bruce smiled in spite of himself and the growing concern that Dick would kill himself on his first night there. He stood over Dick, looking down at him. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Heck yeah," he said, beaming.

Bruce just shook his head fondly. "I hope you’re not planning to do that in every room."

"Nah, just the ones I think I can reach." His eyes brightened mischievously. "Why? Are there higher ceilings?"

"Yes, but you’re not getting to any of them." Bruce chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling the chandeliers are lucky you’re not any bigger?"

Dick wrinkled his nose at him. "Like you wouldn’t try it, too, if you could."

With a grunt, he pushed himself up, twisting around on the bed to look at Bruce right side up. "Listen, I hope I’m not making you regret offering me a place to stay. It’s just... I wanna stay occupied, you know?" He pursed his lips and looked away. "I’ve never been anywhere without my parents, not really. I guess I’m just a little nervous."

Bruce sat beside him. "It’s OK to feel homesick, Dick."

He looked up. "Is it? I mean, yeah, I know it should be, first time in college, moving away and all that. That’s the way they say it goes. But, maybe I shouldn’t be so upset about it. Maybe it’s childish to be so nervous. I mean, you don’t– I can write _my_ parents any time, so I’m just being foolish, but...." He trailed off, glancing up hesitantly, as if worried he’d said something that crossed a line.

Bruce nodded slightly, his mouth tight. "I know what you’re trying to say, Dick. I understand. You don’t need to be worried I’ll be mad because your parents are alive and mine aren’t. That’s the way things go. I’d never be angry at you for that."

He took Dick’s hand. "When I went off to college, I was probably just as nervous as you are. I knew school wouldn’t be a problem, or meeting people, or any of that, but I.... I was comfortable with my parents. I was happy to be at home with them. We got along, we rarely fought, and considering all the things I’d heard you’re supposed to do with parents, I felt like some sort of strange anomaly." He chuckled and squeezed Dick’s hand.

"But the people I lived with helped. Being able to call your parents any time and having people around you who care about you when you can’t reach them, that’s a very good thing. I was very lucky to have found a good supportive group at school when I went. I know I won’t be perfect, but I’ll do my best to be that for you here."

Dick turned his hand over in Bruce’s hold, squeezing him back. "Thank you." He looked Bruce in the eyes, his own watering slightly. "That’s actually really relieving to hear."

"I’m glad. I want you to be happy here."

Dick smiled wider. "I know I will be."

Bruce held his gaze and his smile a few moments longer, then let go of Dick’s hand. "Well, I know you took the quick tour with your parents, but since you’ll be living here, is there anything you’d like to see in more detail?"

"Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

The first few days were a little awkward for all of them, but not unpleasantly so. Dick was an incredibly gracious guest, but that in itself was one of the problems. It seemed like no matter how many times Bruce or Alfred told him he was now part of the household, Dick would still ask for permission before or apologize after using anything in the house. Dick did seem to have less of a problem with Bruce paying for his things, although he always offered to pay Bruce back on anything personal. Still, as the weeks went on, the household situation became more relaxed and familial. By the time the semester started, the Manor was finally starting to feel like a lived-in home.

Bruce walked into the parlor he had turned into his study, intent on getting some work done for Wayne Enterprises. His father’s study was more practical for office work, since it was an actual study and not a converted public space. Still, it had only been a few years since his parents’ deaths and Bruce couldn’t shake the feeling that it didn’t really belong to him.

Papers in hand, he headed to his desk, not noticing Dick stretched out on the parlor floor until he nearly tripped over him.

"I take it you don’t like your desk?" Bruce asked, collecting himself.

Dick twisted around, half rolling over to see him. "There’s more room down here." He followed Bruce’s glance to the desk in the corner and shrugged. "I didn’t want to disrupt anything over there. The desk in my room’s nice! But it’s not... I dunno. I’m not used to desks yet, I guess."

Bruce nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "I see. Well, I should leave you to it, then."

"No, don’t go!" Dick grabbed the cuff of Bruce’s slacks. He froze as he seemed to realize what he’d done and let go of him again. "I mean, if you have to do something else, that’s fine, but don’t feel like you have to leave on my account. I’m pretty quiet."

"Alright." Bruce headed over to his desk, angling himself so he could still see Dick sprawled out with his books. "Lots of homework already?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. I was not expecting this." He held up one book off of the stack beside him. "It’s not really a lot, but this ‘New Math’ thing is just the worst."

He dropped it back on the pile and tapped the open book in front of him. "Right now, I’m doing anatomy, though. It’s cool! The teacher’s really excited I’m an acrobat. It’s a half movement class, too, so he asked me if I can help him do presentations and stuff."

"That sounds fun," Bruce said. "And hopefully worth extra credit."

"I hope so!" Dick laughed and went back to his book, filling in a chart from his notes.

There were a few minutes of silence where Bruce stole some quick glances at Dick, only to once notice Dick doing the same to him. Bruce stared down at his work intently after that, fighting down the flush he felt creeping up his face.

"So... what are you working on?"  
  
Bruce started slightly, that flush heat spiking again. "Oh, um, nothing that interesting. Organizing output reports for the branches so I can have something in my notes for Monday’s meeting."

Dick nodded. "That’s cool. Is it really involved?"

"Not entirely. It’s more time consuming than involved. It’s already–." He picked up a folder to show Dick. "It’s all done. I just need to address the problem portions."

"So businessy," Dick said, coloring in a trapezius in his book. "I think Pop did stuff like that sometimes. Sounds like way too much for me."

Bruce chuckled. "It’s not that bad once you know how to do it."

Dick made a little noise of acknowledgement and went back to his work.

About ten minutes later, after transferring over only three more points from his notes and doodling a little stick figure acrobat family, Dick looked back up. "Wanna play hooky?"

"I thought you’d never ask," Bruce said.

After several days of pointed reminders from Alfred that Dick’s school year had begun and that both of them had obligations now, "playing hooky" had come to mean "sneaking out while avoiding any house staff in the hopes they won’t report back to Alfred." It didn’t really matter what they did once they got out. The destination wasn’t the important thing; it was the leaving that was fun.

Dick snuck out first, heading up to his room as a ruse. It would seem suspicious if the two of them left together, so Dick decided he would climb out through his window and meet Bruce by the garage. By the time Bruce had– rather deftly, he might add– made it outside without being seen and to the garage wall, Dick was already carefully snuggled inside Bruce’s quietest car. The garage and the gate were automatic, and they were the things that would tip off Alfred, but it didn’t matter. By the time they hit the gate, whatever lecture they might have received would have to wait until their journey was over.

"I’m starting to think you’re a bad influence on me," Bruce said as they made their way through the winding road through Bristol towards Gotham proper.

Dick grinned at him. "Me? No way. I’m the best kind of influence. I’m like a shoulder angel."

"You’re a shoulder something, alright. I’m just not quite sure which one."

Dick smiled and shook his head proudly. "I’m just doing my duty to keep us from burning out. Dad always says that if you do too much all at once, you won’t be good for most of it. You’ve gotta take breaks, so, this is a break." He looked at Bruce, one eyebrow arching. "Besides, you’re still driving."

Bruce met his gaze with a small smirk. "So I am. I guess we’re both not really shoulder angels, then."

Dick laughed and stretched his arms high. "So! Where to now?"


	5. Chapter 5

The penthouse at the top of Wayne Tower was not exactly what one would call homey– which wasn’t surprising, considering that Bruce would usually only stay there for late nights and early meetings at work– but it was open and comfortable and had a view to die for. Dick had only been there twice since coming to the Manor, but the penthouse was fun, like a home away from home where he and Bruce could be alone and enjoy each other's company without interruption.

"How are you enjoying school so far?" Bruce asked, handing Dick a soda as he settled onto the couch beside him.

"I like it. It's really big. I'm not used to being in big lecture halls and stuff. That's kinda weird." Dick shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "But I've made some friends already! We're talking about making a club of sorts. Not sure what we're gonna do or anything yet, but I like them. They're pretty hip."

"That's nice. It's good for you to have friends your age."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I guess. I mean, I never really had friends my age at the circus. Most of the kids were way younger or older than me." He shrugged. "I'm used to hanging out with adults. I think I prefer it sometimes."

"But that's what college is for, right? Meeting new people and making new friends."

"And experimenting," Dick said, grinning cheekily.

Bruce flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Ah, something like that."

"What was your college experience like?" Dick asked, shifting closer.

"Not that impressive," Bruce said, not moving away. "I studied business. I lived in the dorms, or, well, the apartments on campus, but they were campus housing."

"That's cool. Did you have a roommate? College best friend? Roommate horror stories?"

Bruce chuckled. "No horror stories, thankfully. Well--" He frowned as if remembering something, but shook his head. "No, nothing really terrible."

Dick laughed. "I'm pretty sure you're holding out on me."

"I don't need to scare you off from college."

Dick stretched out, leaning against the seat back next to Bruce. Being this close to him felt nice. Bruce had always been comforting, not just in personality, but also from the sheer size of him. Dick had always liked being smaller than everyone; it made people want to cuddle him more and that always worked in his favor. And, sure enough, Bruce adjusted so Dick could rest against him.

"You can't scare me off, trust me," Dick said. "I've been looking forward to going to college for a long while." That he had been especially looking forward to college in Gotham, Bruce didn't need to know.

"That's great! College really is a wonderful experience. I'm really glad you're getting this chance."

"Thanks." Dick jiggled his leg. This conversation was not going in the direction he needed it to to bring up what he wanted. Well, who really cared for subtlety anyway?

"Hey Bruce?" he began, tracing the veins of Bruce’s forearm. "Do you really like living in the Manor?"

Bruce blinked. "Uh... it’s my home."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean, this is a home, too." He shrugged, not looking up at Bruce. "I don’t know. You don’t always seem happy there. It’s so big and it gets so quiet at night. Lonely."

"You don’t like the Manor?"

"No, I do! It’s nice. I mean, it’s your family home." Dick moved back to his side of the couch. "I’m sorry. That was a dumb thing to ask. That wasn’t fair. I’m sorry."

Bruce frowned, reaching out on instinct as Dick pulled away. "Are you uncomfortable at the Manor? I know it’s bigger than you’re used to...."

"No, it’s just... I don’t know. It’s so far out of town and, I mean, it’d be great for, like, parties and stuff, but otherwise it just seems so _much_ , you know?"

"I know." Hearing Dick echo the same sentiments that had led Bruce to thinking of a housemate in the first place worried him. He had hoped that Dick’s presence would make the Manor feel less cavernous, but if Dick’s concerns were true, then it clearly wasn’t working.

"Would you like to live here? I’d be more than happy to let you stay here."

Dick scrunched his mouth up. "Well, I don’t want to be alone. I mean, it’s a great place, but all by myself...."

He shrugged, staring down at his folded hands. It really wasn’t fair of him to ask Bruce to leave his home. It was selfish and greedy of him. It was the same desire he’d always had when Bruce would visit them at the circus and Dick almost wouldn’t leave him alone. A childish possessive crush was one thing, but the same feelings continuing now that he was an adult felt too frightening.

After a moment, he looked up at Bruce. "Would you wanna move here, too?"

Bruce had to admit, he was slightly stunned. He had never considered actually moving to the penthouse full-time as an option. For work, sure, it was a convenient sleeping arrangement, but he’d never considered it much else.

Still the place _was_ meant to be lived in, after all. Here, they would have no shortage of company. It was definitely large enough for the three of them– Alfred would move with them, of course– without being cramped. Really, it would do everything he had hoped bringing Dick to the Manor would do. Plus, it would give him a real excuse to spend more time with Dick.

"I wouldn’t be opposed to it," he said, haltingly. He glanced over at Dick. There was such bare worry and pleading in his face that any potential argument Bruce could have come up with vanished before it formed.

His mind made up, he nodded, smiling gently. "I think that’s a great idea, Dick. We can move this weekend. That way it won’t interrupt your classes and it’ll give us all some time to pack."

Dick beamed. "Gee, that sounds swell, Bruce! I hope you don’t feel like I’m asking you to abandon the Manor or anything."

"Not at all. I think it will do us both good to stay here. It’s closer to where we both need to go, it’s cozy, it has fewer memories."

The dull reminder of why Wayne Manor felt so empty flared up in him, but with a sigh he pushed it back down again. They would be happy to see him happy and, looking at the smile on Dick’s face, Bruce knew he would be happy here.

"I can’t wait to move in."


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend move almost didn’t happen between a sudden rush of assignments from Dick’s classes, Alfred’s gently pointed reluctance at the urgency of the whole affair, and a series of minor crises at Wayne Enterprises. Of all of them, Dick was the most prepared, having packed up most of his things during the week. He tried to make himself as useful as possible, flitting back and forth around the Manor to help them pack what they needed.

"It’s not like you’re never coming back here," Dick said, kicking his heels against the bottom of Bruce’s bed.

For what felt like the last hour, he’d been watching Bruce pull out what was possibly the hundredth piece of clothing, only to check it against what he had and either frown at it and put it back, or sigh reluctantly and toss it onto the bed for Dick to fold. "This is just stuff for the initial move, you know. You can always come back anytime and get more once we’re settled in."

"I know that," Bruce said from somewhere inside his vast closet. "I just don’t like not being fully prepared, that’s all. I’d rather have everything I need all at once than have to make several trips."

Dick rolled his eyes and snickered. "You’re going to have to anyway. You haven’t packed any underwear."

Bruce’s head popped out of the closet, eyes wide as he scanned his suitcase to see if Dick was right. When he realized Dick was having him on, he relaxed slightly and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, very funny. I suppose it was worth giving me a heart attack?"

"Kinda," Dick said, grinning mischievously. "Your face was pretty priceless."

"Ridiculous," Bruce said, returning to his closet search. "You’re supposed to be helping me, remember?"

"I am helping you! I’m keeping you from freaking out and panicking about little things. You really need to relax, Bruce. It’s all gonna go smoothly, I promise."

"I know. It just seems so permanent." He leaned against the doorframe, another handful of shirts in his arms. "I mean, I’m really leaving."

Dick frowned, watching the distress grow on Bruce’s face. He hadn’t realized how much this move was upsetting Bruce. Dick had been moving all of his life; places didn’t matter so much to him, except his parents’ trailer. He pursed his lips, thinking about those first dark nights in the Manor. Maybe this was Bruce’s version of his own moving away for college.

"Hey, come here," he said, holding a hand out to Bruce. Once Bruce was within reach, Dick pulled the shirts from his hands and wrapped his arms around him. "I’m sorry, Bruce. I wouldn’t have asked if I’d known it’d hurt you so much. You don’t have to move. I’ll be OK by myself, honest. You can just come visit me during the week and I’ll come stay here on weekends, that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel sad."

Bruce hummed softly and hugged him back, smoothing a hand over Dick’s hair. "I’ll be alright, Dick, I promise. I’m just... I just never thought about really living away from the Manor for longer than a few days. I guess I figured I’d always stay here."

"Then you should," Dick insisted. "If it’s really distressing you. I mean, gosh, Bruce, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, I don’t want to make you unhappy."

Bruce met his eyes, giving him a small smile. "I’m not unhappy. I’m just being a big baby, don’t worry." He chuckled. "You made a much bigger move just coming to Gotham. Like you said, I can come back any time."

Dick knuckled his shoulder. "You’re not a baby. Moving’s scary, I understand it."

"I’ll be alright," Bruce repeated. "Once we’re there and unpacked, I won’t even be thinking about the Manor anymore, watch."

"If you’re sure...."

"I’m sure." He patted Dick on the back and picked up the shirts again. "Help me fold these."

"OK, but you roll shirts to pack them," Dick said, showing him. "Oh, and by the way, you haven’t packed socks yet. And I’m not lying about those."


	7. Chapter 7

The move itself went well, when it finally did.

Dick scattered his things around his new room to unpack later and headed out to the main living room. Bruce was standing in front of the gas fireplace, holding a small box in his hand.

“What’re those?” Dick asked, standing up on his toes to peer around Bruce’s shoulder.

“Oh, just some photographs.” Bruce lowered the box so Dick could see into it. Several small frames lay neatly stacked on top of each other, the smallest a picture of Bruce’s son.

Dick plucked the picture from the box. “Is that Damian? Gosh, he’s so big now!”

“Yes, he’s three now.”

“Three? Oh wow, he’s growing up fast!” Dick smiled down at the photograph, Damian’s owlish eyes looking back at him. “Are you gonna put this on the mantle?”

“I… don’t know.” Bruce picked up the next photograph, one of his whole family taken during the one year that they were all together. Frowning, he put it back. “This is a common area. I don’t think I should--”

“But it’s your place,” Dick said. “I don’t mind your pictures around. You should put them where they remind you of good things. It’ll make it feel more like home.”

He picked up the frame Bruce had replaced, and set it up on the mantlepiece. “There. I think it looks great. Three generations of Wayne, now proudly residing on a fireplace!”

Bruce smiled slowly, as if unsure about Dick’s enthusiasm. After a moment, he grabbed another picture and set it beside the other. “You should put yours up here, too,” he said. “If you want.”

Dick beamed. “Yeah, I’ll go get them.” He handed Damian’s picture back to Bruce and headed off to his room.

“Hey, Bruce?” Dick yelled out. “Next time Talia comes to Gotham, can I visit? I’d like to see Damian again.”

“Of course you can,” Bruce said, rubbing his thumb over Damian’s photograph. “He’d love to see you, too.”

Dick returned with three pictures in worn frames and set them up on the mantle. “There. The whole family at last!”

“Is there room for one more, sirs?” Alfred asked from behind them. He held up a small photograph held in a simple golden frame.

Bruce smiled. “Always, for you, Alfred.”

Dick clutched Bruce’s arm in happiness. “It feels like a real home, doesn’t it now?”

“I think it does, Dick,” Bruce said, patting his arm. “It feels like a nice home.”


	8. Chapter 8

The penthouse arrangement worked well for Bruce and Dick. Dick was given his own small living room connected to his bedroom so he could entertain his friends with some privacy and have a place to study when Bruce had his own guests over. He and Bruce still spent most of their free time together; there were only rare occasions when the two had dinners apart. Otherwise, their nightly dinners were the best opportunity for the two to share stories about their days and relax.

“I have to go out of town on business for a couple of days, Dick,” Bruce said as he finished his meal. “Not for very long, I promise. Alfred will stay here with you so you’re not alone.”

“OK. Where are you going?”

“Just to Metropolis, but I’m going to be fairly busy, so I thought it best to just stay there.”

“Makes sense.” Dick pushed the last remnants of his dinner around on his plate. “Um, do you mind if… I mean, would it be OK if I invited the Titans over while you’re gone? I won’t if you’d rather be here when they are.”

“The… Titans?”

“Oh, it’s our club name,” Dick said, chuckling bashfully. “We thought we should have a name that said we are a force to be reckoned with. And also it sounds pretty groovy.”

“It does, indeed,” Bruce said. “No, that’d be fine with me. I trust your taste in friends that you won’t bring over people that would burn the place down or anything.”

“They wouldn’t do that, I promise.” He finished off the rest of his food before adding, “I could invite them over to meet you before you go, if you want to make sure.”

Bruce smiled. “I’d like that, Dick. I’d really enjoy meeting the people you hang out with.”

“Great! I’ll ask them tomorrow.”

“We could do dinner at the Manor,” Bruce suggested. “It’s about time we went back there, and it would do us and the house some good to have a crowd in it again.”

Dick beamed. “That’d be a gas! You’ll love them, Bruce, I promise.”

“I’m sure I will, Dick. If they’re anything like you, I know I will.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was generally a success. Bruce was a little surprised at some of Dick’s friends, but he wrote it off as generational differences. Overall, though, he liked and approved of them. And so, the next week Dick brought his friends over to the penthouse for an overnight party.

"Oh my god, Roy, we are not playing Spin the Bottle."

The six Titans were sprawled around in the living room of Dick’s half of the penthouse, trying to find something to do now that their TV show and studying session were over. So far, nothing had really stuck.

Dick rolled his eyes. "That’s just so high school."

Roy grinned. "And you’d know all about high school, right, circus boy?"

Dick waved his hand dismissively. "That has nothing to do with this. I know it’s a high school game. I’ve seen it movies."

Donna laughed, finishing off her Coke from the bottle Roy had designated for their game. "Leave him alone, Roy. It’s much more fun in the movies, trust me, Dick. Real high school parties are the worst. Too full of high school boys."

"Like high school girls are any better," Wally said.

"Girls are always the best," Kori said, looking sideways at him from her position on the floor where Dick was braiding her hair. "Dick’s second best."

Roy snickered openly as Wally choked on his spit. "I’ll drink to that."

"You’re all ridiculous," Garth said, still turning through the channels in the hopes of finding something worth watching or ridiculing.

"Do you have a better idea, Dickie boy?" Roy asked.

Dick shook his head. "Nah, not really."

"We could always up the ante," Roy said, casually peeling the label off the bottle.

Donna raised an eyebrow at him. "How much are we raising it, exactly?"

"I dunno, just rolling it in with a bunch of other games. Give Dick the whole high school experience he never had."

"Just what I’ve always wanted," Dick said, tying off Kori’s hair.

Roy waved his hand in an imitation of Dick. "You’ll love it, trust me."

"If we’re adding games, I nominate Post Office," Garth said.

"Of course you would," Wally said, gently backhanding his leg. "I vote for Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Of _course_ you would," Donna said, smirking. "My favorite is Truth or Dare."

Roy grinned. "These are all perfect. The best of the worst party games."

"So how do we do this?" Dick asked. "We all play different games, or...?"

"No, no, it’s easy." Roy pushed up from the ground, motioning for them to gather around in a circle. "We’ll keep the bottle as the way we choose who’s the victim–"

"Way to inspire courage, Roy," Dick said.

"You’ll get over it. So, like, say I spin it and it lands on Donna here." He pointed to her and she tossed her hair back, smiling like a game show model. "Now, I can either kiss her, as per Spin the Bottle rules, _or_ I can make her pick Truth or Dare and if she doesn’t do her dare we head to the closet for seven minutes, _or_ she can go into the other room and we can all take turns coming in for a kiss."

Dick nodded, making a grabbing motion towards Garth to get a soda from the cooler he’d brought over. "That’s... overly complicated, but I think I can dig it. Sure, why not?"

Drinks passed around and snacks replenished, the six of them started to play.

"When’s Bruce coming back?" Donna asked as Wally planted a way too wet kiss on Garth.

Dick laughed as Garth squished Wally’s face in an effort to push him away, and shrugged. "Dunno. I think he’s supposed to have some sort of big meeting on Monday to tell the Board how the trip went, but I don’t remember when he said he was actually coming back."

"Super gross," Garth said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "No wonder you’re always cruising in bachelorhood, Twinkle Toes."

Wally flicked his bangs back from his face. "Hey, I thought you’d like a little water in your kisses, swimmer boy."

"Yeah, water, not spit."

Garth shook his head and spun the bottle for his turn, stealing a chip from Kori’s bag as it spun and finally slowed to a stop, pointing at Dick. Dick waggled his eyebrows and puckered his lips in an exaggerated kissy face at him.

"You’re all ridiculous,” Garth said.

Dick laughed and leaned back on his elbows. "I’m just teasing you. I wanna try something different. Give me truth or dare!"

"Aw, man! I wanted to get you on that," Roy said, pouting slightly.

"Well now it’s definitely not happening."

"OK. Truth or dare?" Garth asked.

"Truth."

"Booooring," Wally moaned.

"No, wait, I’ve got a good one." Garth sat up straight, his eyes flashing slightly. "OK, I just want to lay out some facts before I ask. You came from the circus and moved to Gotham to go college and just _happen_ to know the richest man _in_ Gotham who just _happens_ to let you live with him rent-free."

Dick crossed his arms, frowning slightly. "He didn’t just _happen_ to. I’ve known him a long time."

"Right, right, but that’s not important. My question: Is Bruce Wayne your sugar daddy?"

Roy whooped with laughter, stretching out to high five Garth, while Kori looked over at Dick interestedly. "That would be smart," she said. "I hadn’t thought about that."

Dick’s eyes went wide. "He is _not_ my sugar daddy, oh my god. He’s not even– We’re not– I don’t even think he _likes_ guys!"

"It’s nothing to be ashamed of," she said.

"That is not even the problem, oh my god." Dick covered his face with his hands, his ears slowly turning red with embarrassment.

Garth laughed and shrugged. "Hey, you said you wanted a question. You could’ve just kissed me, but you had to go asking for invasive questions."

Donna rubbed Dick’s back comfortingly, and he reached back in thanks, shaking his head at Garth. "I can’t believe you." He shot Garth a glare as he reached forward to spin the bottle on his turn. "If this picks you, you’re going down!" Garth just chuckled around his drink.

The bottle landed at Roy, and Dick grinned viciously. "Well, Roy? What’s it gonna be?"

"Hey, I’m not stupid enough to pick truth or dare." He tapped his lips. "C’mere and give me some sugar."

Dick crawled over, straddling Roy’s lap when Roy didn’t sit up to meet him. He leaned down to give him a chaste kiss, but Roy’s hand snaked up his neck and pulled him down harder, fingers tightening in Dick’s hair.

Well, if that was how Roy wanted to play it, Dick could show him a thing or two.

Dick moaned into Roy’s mouth, rocking his hips down on him. A couple of whistles came from the others, probably Wally, and maybe Donna, when Roy’s other hand sank down to grip Dick’s ass. Vaguely, he heard the sound of the door opening, probably Garth going for ice or something.

Suddenly, there was a strange silence, as if all the noise had been sucked out of the room, only broken after a moment by Kori saying, "Hello, Mr. Wayne!"

Dick pulled away from Roy as if he’d been shocked, his head whipping around towards the door. Sure enough, there was Bruce in the doorway, staring almost glassy-eyed at him and Roy. Dick was suddenly keenly aware of the way he was sitting on top of Roy and of Roy’s hands on him, but moving didn’t seem like an option. Breathing almost didn’t seem like an option at this point.

"We were playing Spin the Bottle,” he said, stiltedly. “The gang thought they should teach me some party games."

"Oh," was all Bruce said.

He stared at them for another beat longer, as if he hadn’t quite caught up with himself to respond any further. A heartbeat later, however, he smiled at them. "It sounds like you’re all having a good time. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know I got back early."

Dick nodded, still not moving off of Roy. Bruce had that gala smile on his face, the one he only turned on when he was in public and uncomfortable. Somehow that felt worse than his blank stare.

"Glad you did," he said, finally climbing off Roy’s lap. "Uh, since you’re back, do you mind if they stay over the night? I figured they could just camp out here, and we wouldn’t have to bother you whenever you came in."

"That sounds just fine, Dick." He tapped the door frame. "If any of you need anything, feel free to come ask. Have fun!" With a final burst of smile at all of them, Bruce left, shutting the door behind him.

Dick crawled back to his seat beside Donna, curling in on himself. He wasn’t really sure why that had upset him so much. They were just having fun; it wasn’t like they were having sex out in the open. And it wasn’t even like Bruce liked him like that, anyway. It was just the shock of being walked in on right _then_ , that was all. Still....

He stood sharply. "I think I’m gonna sit out a few rounds, OK, gang? I gotta get some air."

Keeping his head down, he headed towards the balcony.

Wally reached out and tapped his leg as he passed by, giving him an inquisitive look. "Hey, man, you OK?"

"Yeah, just wanna breathe a little. Roy left me a little breathless." He tried a smile, but it felt strained to him, and probably looked it. "I’m fine."

Wally frowned, definitely not convinced, but didn’t try to keep him there any longer.

Dick shut the balcony door behind him, deeply inhaling the night air. It could get almost painfully chilly up this high, but right now, he didn’t care. He felt upset and guilty for some reason he couldn’t quite place, and even a little sick. He rested his arms on the railing and looked down, watching the bright lights of the city below him.

After a few moments, he heard the sound of the door sliding open and shut, and closed his eyes. "I’m fine."

"Yeah, I know," Donna said, leaning beside him to look out at the view. "That’s why I came out here. They’re raiding your game cabinet."

Dick chuckled. "Good luck to them. I don’t know if half of those things are even open."

"They will be once they’re through with them."

Dick laughed genuinely, glad that Donna was the one to have followed him, even if he had thought he’d wanted to be alone.

"Is it really obvious?" he asked after a moment.

Donna cocked her head. "What is? The thing where you kind of have it bad for your roommate slash benefactor or the way that you looked like a kicked puppy when he left? Or is it that you look like a guilty cheating boyfriend?"

Dick wrinkled his nose at Donna’s descriptions. "How about ‘D, all of the above’?"

"Yeah, it was." She winced. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I was worried it might be." He shook his head. "I don’t know what happened, Donna. I don’t know how I got so... obsessed like this. It’s ridiculous. He doesn’t like me like that, I’m just being gross. I mean, did you see the way he looked at me and Roy? Oh my god, I thought I was going to die!"

Donna pursed her lips and turned to face him fully. "Yeah, I _did_ see how he was looking at you."

"He looked mortified."

"He looked _heartbroken_. He looked like he was about to ask you to prom and saw you making out with the star quarterback."

"The high school metaphor’s getting a little weird, Donna," Dick said, scrunching his mouth to one side.

She rolled her eyes. "You’re avoiding the subject! The point is that as much as you dig him, I am 100% sure he digs you just as much."

"He does not! Why would he?" He crossed his arms on the railing and looked back out at the city, pouting at it to avoid eye-contact with Donna. After a moment, he glanced back at her. "You really think so?"

"You’re ridiculous. Yes, I think so. And I think maybe you should talk to him about it. Not accusing him or anything, but just bring it up casually."

"Oh, yeah, that’s the kind of thing you talk about casually. ‘Hey, Bruce. My friend thinks that you’ve got a thing for me just like I do you, is that true? ‘Cause that’s something I think we should talk about!’" He gave Donna a dry look.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Alright. Be that way. But if you want to keep ignoring what’s happening and miss out on something that could be really good for you both, that’s fine by me. What do I know? I just study human behavior."

Dick rested his chin on his crossed arms. "Go study someone else for a while," he grumbled.

Donna rubbed his back in small circles. "Alright. Do you want me to tell them you’re coming back in or give you a minute?"

"Give me a little bit. I just... like five minutes, I’ll be fine. I just need to think a little bit."

"OK. I’ll make sure they haven’t caused any irreparable damage to your stash."

"Thanks, Donna."

Dick turned around to watch her go back inside, giving her an encouraging smile. He slumped once the door shut behind her, and looked back out to the city once again. He didn’t want to think what she said could be true, not because he didn’t want it to be, but because he didn’t know how he’d handle himself if it was. The kid-crush he’d had on Bruce was just getting worse, and to think that maybe it could actually be returned was a lot to take in at once.

Gripping the balcony railing, he stretched up, letting the night breeze blow over his face. He could deal with Bruce and feelings later. Right now, his friends were all over and ready to help him have a good time and take his mind off things.

Breathing deeply, Dick smiled at the sky and headed back in to rejoin his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Once he was sure that Dick’s friends were all fine and focused on whatever games and things they were doing, Bruce called Harvey to ask about meeting up. He needed to talk to someone, someone he trusted, someone he knew he could rely on and who knew _him_.

Someone his own age, he begrudgingly admitted to himself.

The drive to Harvey’s house was almost painful. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so anxious, so torn up and knotted up all at once. His stomach felt like it was ready to force its way out of him through sheer tension alone.

He gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He just had to focus on driving. Everything else could wait until he arrived at Harvey’s.

Harvey was waiting for him at the door when he pulled up, and eagerly led him into the living room. "Gilda’s out with her parents tonight. What’s eating you, big guy?"

"I have a bit of a problem."

Harvey arched an eyebrow. "I figured that much. Sit down. Tell me about it."

Bruce slumped heavily onto the couch, crowding Harvey the way he used to when they were teenagers in college themselves and Bruce still wasn’t used to his size around others. Of course, with Harvey, crowding him had never really been a problem anyway.

"I think I've upset things between me and Dick."

He could practically feel Harvey’s wry smirk when he asked, "And what do you mean by ‘upset’?"

"I mean I might have-- I think he knows how I feel about him."

Harvey let out a low whistle and leaned back, shaking his head. "I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that’s romantic feeling."

Bruce groaned and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I walked in on him kissing one of his friends. I didn’t realize they were all-- I mean, I told Dick he could invite them over, but I didn’t realize they were all going to be there."

"So you walked in on them kissing and…?"

"They were playing a game, you know, Spin the Bottle or something. I don’t know why it hit me so hard, but he was kissing his friend and I just froze. I didn’t know what to do. I just kept staring at him like…."

His hands curled into fists. It took concentrated effort to unclench them again. "He must have seen it in my face. You always said I was too obvious in that way."

"Yeah, and then I took it all back when you started pulling the airheaded playboy act to deal with it." Harvey’s eyes narrowed. "Please tell me you didn’t do that to him."

Bruce’s shoulders hunched higher.

"Bruce, no!" Harvey dropped his head back on the sofa with a groan. "Well, then I’m not only going out on this limb, but I’m taking this whole tree with me and saying, yes, you definitely upset him. That’s one of the scariest things you do."

Bruce glared over at him. "It is not."

"It is when you’re doing it to me, or Dick, or Veronica-- people who know you. That’s the face you show to strangers and people you never want to meet again, not friends."

Bruce sank lower into himself, however possible that was, and Harvey sighed.

"What did he do then?"

"He didn’t do anything,” Bruce said. “I left. And then I came here."

Harvey rubbed his back. It was comforting, a familiar motion from their college days. It had always been perfect for relieving stress about tests or sickness or even heartbreak. Harvey just had that kind of touch.

"I’m being selfish," Bruce said after a while. "I want Dick to stay with me all the time, to share things with _me_ , and--" _to be with me forever._ He wasn’t quite ready to admit the last part out loud yet. "Maybe I’m just making more of this than there is. After all, it’s a different time. Maybe kids are just more _friendly_ like that now."

"‘Friendly’."

"You know what I mean! Everyone’s becoming more openly affectionate. ‘Free Love’ and all that. Maybe this is just part of that."

"And are you OK with that?"

Bruce sighed. "I don’t know what I’m OK with. He should have friends his age to hang out with. He’s too young to be cooped up with me all the time."

He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, focusing himself. It all felt so confusing, the same way it had before his proposal to Selina and during the early days of his marriage with Talia. He just wanted everything to go well _so badly_ that it felt like any tiny thing could set it off on the wrong course and ruin it all.

Then again, Selina had refused him and he was now a divorcé, so maybe there was some basis to his fears.

Finally, he leaned back, staring blankly at the ceiling above them.

"Am I too old for him, Harvey? I mean, I’ve been married. I have a son. I’m not old enough to be Dick’s father, but I’m _a_ father, and where does that leave me?” He sighed. “Am I doing something terrible wanting Dick the way I do?"

Harvey took a deep breath, clearing his throat before he spoke. If Bruce hadn’t known Harvey as long as he had, that brief pause wouldn’t have meant anything. But Bruce had known Harvey all through school, and if there was one tell Harvey still had, that was it.

Harvey was going into lawyer mode.

"Well, my father was fifteen years older than my mother. That was the least objectionable thing about their marriage. It’s true, Dick doesn’t have as much life experience as you do, so there are some things you’ll need to be aware of and less forceful about. As for Damian, well, you said Dick knows about him. If that was a problem, I think you’d know for sure."

Harvey nudged Bruce’s shoulder until he looked at him. "But, Bruce? I can’t tell you what he’s going to say or what you should do. It’s about him, so you need to talk to him about this. All I can do is advise you."

Bruce nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I know. It’s just that we’ve been getting so close. I don’t want to lose that."

"He doesn’t strike me as the kind you would lose friendship from." Harvey’s gaze hardened. "But remember, Bruce, he’s living in your home on your dime. You can’t put any pressure on him or make him feel like you’re taking advantage of him. Nothing will sour faster than a relationship built on debt. Trust me on that."

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, a low fire burning in them, but his gaze was distance. The angry determination wasn’t focused at Harvey, but at himself.

"I won’t put him in that position."

"I believe you."

Harvey suddenly yawned, turning his face away from Bruce as he shook his head. "Whoo. OK, I think it’s getting late for me. I oughta turn in. Some of us have work in the morning."

Bruce pursed his lips. "I have work, too."

"Yeah, but you’re the boss," Harvey said, waving his hand dismissively. "Nobody can fire you if you come in late."

Bruce stood. "I get the hint."

At the door, Bruce pulled Harvey into a tight hug. "Thank you, Harvey. For everything."

"That’s what friends are for."

Bruce pulled back, still holding on to Harvey’s arms, and kissed him. He felt Harvey’s hands tighten against his back, but Harvey didn’t pull away. It felt like college again, stolen kisses before going out in public, even the shortest kiss full of a deep trust and love.

Harvey broke the kiss first, chuckling softly under his breath. "Hey, now, big guy. You’re gonna be alright. Just get out of your head for a while, huh? Quit overthinking it, you’ll be fine."

Bruce hugged him again, smiling as Harvey patted his back. "I’ll do my best."

With a final shoulder clasp, Bruce headed out to his car.

Harvey was right, Bruce couldn’t keep overthinking this situation with Dick. At the same time, he couldn’t ignore the rest of it. He did have an advantage, a hold over Dick. As happy as he was to have Dick living with him, Dick needed his own space, a safe space, one that he wouldn’t have to fear might be taken away from him if he didn’t "behave".

His hands gripped the wheel hard, but there was a strange clarity about his thoughts this time. He could move back into the Manor and let Dick use the penthouse. Like Harvey said, he didn’t have anyone who could fire him for being late. The drive into the city wouldn’t be too bad at all. And if it meant one less potential stress between him and Dick, well, Bruce would do whatever it took to make that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning found the penthouse quiet and still, not a sign of the raucous college party from the night before. Bruce pulled his dressing gown tighter around him and headed to the breakfast nook. Dick was already there, reading the back of his Kellogg’s cereal box while he ate. He waved his spoon in greeting as Bruce entered.

"Morning," Dick said.

"Morning." Bruce started some toast, trying not to let the awkward silence bother him. "How was your party? Are the others up?"

"They left early. Thought it’d be better if they got back home.” Dick stirred his cereal. “It was fun. We had... It was pretty fun."

Silence again filled the kitchen.

"I heard you come in late. Were you OK?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I just went out to visit a friend."

"Oh. That's nice."

The toast popped, making them both jump. Dick chuckled, blushing slightly at how easily startled they both were.

Bruce brought his toast over to the table and sat across from Dick. They ate in silence, both of them stealing occasional glances at each other. Just when the silent tension started to become almost unbearable, Bruce opened his mouth to speak...

Only to have Dick beat him to the punch.

"I'm really sorry about what you saw last night," he said. "We were just doing some party games and it got a little…. Well, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Bruce said, trying to keep his tone from sounding too terse. "You all seemed like you were having fun."

Dick squirmed in his seat. “We were, but, I mean, that wasn't what I wanted you to see. I don't want to make you think-- I mean, we're not dating, Roy and I.”

“Oh.” Bruce stared at the piece of toast in his hand, as if maybe some better response was waiting there. Thankfully, Dick wasn’t waiting for a longer reply.

“You’re probably gonna think this is awful, and I’m really sorry because you’ve been nothing but good to me and so generous, and this will probably make everything awkward between us, but I like you.”

Dick inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath after his rapid speech. “I mean, I _really_ like you.”

Bruce blinked. “Well. I--”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said. “I know that’s probably too much. Like I said, it’ll probably be--”

“I really like you, too.”

Dick looked up at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“I _really_ like you, too,” Bruce repeated, a corner of his mouth twitching up. “I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, or how. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to take advantage of you.”

“Never!” Dick exclaimed, lurching forward in his haste to reassure Bruce. He gripped the tabletop, fingers petting it to steady himself. “I mean, I know you wouldn’t. You’re a good guy, Bruce. And we Graysons are good judges of character.”

Bruce smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Dick flushed again and turned back to his cereal, which was not much more than soggy lumps by now. Still, he fished out a spoonful and ate it, looking like the happiest man alive.

“So, does this mean we get to go on a date now?” he asked.

Bruce nodded slowly. “I suppose it does. Do you have any preference as to where?”

Dick shrugged. “I’d be happy to go neck in a drive-in.”

This time it was Bruce’s turn to go bright red.

It took Dick exactly three seconds to realize what he’d said, and cover his mouth. “Oh, that-- Um, I mean. Dinner’d be great. Fine.”

Bruce ducked his head, trying to hide a smile. “Maybe we’ll save the drive-in for the second date.”

“OK,” Dick squeaked, still obviously mortified.

“How do you want to go about this?”

Dick cocked his head, his embarrassment fading. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want to try dating like strangers? First meetings and first dates, that sort of thing.”

Dick wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know. I mean, if it’d be easier for you, we could, but….” His mouth twisted up as though he was biting back his words.

“What?”

“Well, we’re _not_ strangers, that’s the thing. We _do_ know each other. It just seems a little weird to try and pretend we don’t. Don’t you think it’d be more fun if we were just us?”

Bruce smiled. “It would be. I have a lot of fun when I’m with you.”

“Double for me, daddy-o.” Dick reached out and squeezed Bruce’s hand. “You make me happy.”

Bruce turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with Dick’s. “Double for me, Dickiebird.”

Dick leaned across the table for a kiss. To his credit, Bruce realized what Dick was doing a split second before it became awkward. He cupped his hand around the back of Dick's head and kissed him tenderly. Even as Dick responded to the kiss with renewed vigor, Bruce was amazed at how well their lips fit together.

Maybe things would work out after all. They seemed so wonderful already.


End file.
